Electric
by Hollow King Naruto
Summary: A world, no matter how dynamic in nature, is static after enough time flows, especially if time repeats again and again and again to begin each convergence. Break the rules and then what? The nurtured soul shatters boundaries and history diverges. One hero's impulse can change everything.


**Electric: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise, any characters from mentioned franchises, or any of Pokémon's characters. I merely own my own people (or will you take that away from me too, Mr. Copyright Act?). **

**Right, so here's the deal: This is your host Hollow King Naruto and the thing is this: Fishcake Chronicles is still in the works (I've been working on that when I have time which is barely). This whole… thing that this is, this was just a split second's inspiration. The premise for this little fic just came in a flash. MAYBE I'll continue it but it shall have some skips through just to keep things a bit… I don't know, manageable. So, without further ado, lets begin this show! **

**(Also, as you can see, I have altered some of the more BULLCRAP parts of the story to make them more believable. I mean seriously, what idiot sends a ten-year old out to the wilderness all by him/herself?)**

**XxX Chapter 1: Galvanize XxX**

Impulsiveness wasn't generally his best trait. True, it got him a lifetime partner in Titan, but maybe he should have thought about his choices before he began his journey. There was also the loneliness. His continuous epoch of loneliness wasn't peachy either. And because of what? He just wanted a head start on his journey. He didn't think he was geeky for studying up on Pokémon almost ravenously or studying survival where others would have played in the playground or, in their later years, watch matches once they finally understood more about the world. Yes, they had been raised in a world full of Pokémon… but that didn't mean they understood him. His dedication to the dream of trainer, Master, whatever he could be, had ultimately given him pain and purpose. Despite his moderate tastes and background, he craved friendship and adventure, not a sedate existence of being something like an engineer, no matter how important the profession was.

He just wanted something to be proud of.

Of the dozen Trainers that started out, he was the only one who didn't have a special background in Pokémon. His parents were well to do doctors who lived a comfortable life with him in Nuvema Town. They had been supportive of his quiet desire for adventure and supported him in every way they could. His father even slapped 3000 Pokés in his hand for the road. Of course, everyone else had an idea of what to do. Bianca's father was a former trainer. Cheren's mother was a trainer who had gotten top 32 in the Vertress Conference while his father was away in the Almia region as a Pokémon Ranger. Dawn, who'd moved to Nuvema from Sinnoh when they were all twelve, was directly related to a Master Coordinator (her mother) and had had her partner Piplup since she was fifteen. Ethan, a Johto native who'd moved to Nuvema at fourteen and had been the partner of Cyndaquil since he was fifteen, lived with only his father, a former winner of the Orange League. And everyone else's stories were similar; he'd only really paid attention to those five.

He was just lucky that he'd become friends with Cheren and Bianca or else he wouldn't have any inspiring rivals. How else was someone to become strong unless there was someone pushing him, be it directly or indirectly?

With that said, he'd realized from the start that to face the dangers of the Pokémon world and to realize his goal of becoming the strongest of Unova, training as hard as he absolutely could was the key. Of course, that meant bad news for his team and the wild Pokémon.

By the time he reached Nimbasa, his team was leaving swathes of fainted Pokémon all over the landscape. Training trips continued for days, maybe weeks at a time before he deemed them ready to move on from a town. True, the Pokédex was realized at the same time as he caught whatever Pokémon he didn't have, but training all those Pokémon wasn't his priority.

Just his master team.

And no matter how much his Pokémon despised the training (though they did love him), dividends were immediate and visible, beginning at the Nimbasa Gym.

That is where his story truly began.

XxX

The sixteen-year-old boy quietly looked over to the defeated Gym Leader. He contemplated his victory. True, he was a bit annoyed that Jodie had lost, which had forced him to bring out Olivier, but that loss could be resolved with several weeks of intensive training, bonding, and possibly evolution.

Still, he had to be impressed. Jodie, who was likely still the weakest despite all of his training, had managed to hold her own against all three of Elesa's Pokémon. The annoying duo of Emolga's made it difficult to take any one of them out as they kept switching out with Volt Switch, but after a well placed Psybeam, one of them was finally out for the count. Then after another Volt Switch, that annoying Zebstrika _had_ to get involved. Likely, it was weaker than all of his Pokémon except for Jodie, but that it had finished off the weakened Jodie with a single Spark really ground his gears.

And so he made Olivier Dig through Elesa's Gym and utterly destroy Zebstrika with one hit. The subsequent winning Crunch to her last, weakened Emolga was a bit vengeful still but entirely worth it, as he had won.

The normally cool Elesa walked over to the tall, black haired teen and dropped her normally icy-hot countenance and smiled, "My, oh my… You have a sweet fighting style." Here she slightly blushed and stumbled for words. Her! A Gym Leader and model! He was slightly boggled as she continued. "I-I mean, you're a great Trainer!" she burst out. She stuck her hand into the a pouch on her left side and searched for something, "Excuse me, I… uh… Oh here!" she pulled out a small disk and the Bolt Change, "I want you to have these!"

Volt Switch. Lightning was probably the only one who could use it, but he doubted she'd need it. At least he had the Bolt Badge. Now he could probably move on to Driftveil –

He groaned and smacked his forehead. "The damn bridge," he muttered. Elesa heard his words and smiled slightly.

"Of course; you're going to Driftveil City for the Gym next. You know what? I'll fix it so that you can cross," she said. "Wait for me on Route 5."

He was not nearly so certain that was a good idea. "It's the evening and it's a bit of a ride there even with your Zebstrika, who is currently passed out, much less walking there. How about we stay in the Pokémon Center for tonight and we go there in the morning?"

Elesa contemplated this before shrugging. "Alright, that sounds nice." She began to go off on one of the roller coasters before a quiet voice interrupted her.

"…Is it okay if we go together to the bridge like when we left before?" he asked with a quiet voice with some longing in it. He didn't know why, but at this moment, even with his Pokémon at his side, he still felt like one of the loneliest people around. He hadn't seen Cheren or Bianca in a while and he was starting to miss them a little.

Elesa looked him in the eye and saw nothing but a slight fear of being rejected. She understood immediately. A kindred spirit.

A model's life was a difficult and busy existence. Couple that in with being a Gym Leader and you had a very full schedule that was filled with miniscule pockets of breathing room like she had when she first met him. She was sixteen, a Gym Leader, and a model; life was better with friends or at least a stopper for the loneliness.

Elesa smiled. "Sure."

She was met by a small smile in return as the young man climbed in next to her on the coaster. As the top closed above them, these words were last heard.

"I'm sorry but since we met I, um, forgot your name. Could you…?"

"Oh, it's Aiden."

XxX The Next Day… XxX

Aiden scowled a little bit at Cheren. No matter if he put on the lightweight saddle or not, it rather hurt his backside to ride Lightning. His grumpiness wasn't entirely alleviated when he saw Cheren who challenged him to a battle. That was confirmed entirely again when Elesa, who rode with him since the morning, got off her Zebstrika with nary a stumble. Elesa smirked at Aiden's expression. "I've ridden horses since I was a little kid," she chuckled as he watched Aiden wince as he got off and began to take off Lightning's saddle. "It does not hurt anymore to ride my dear Zebstrika," she winked, "Now, I wish to see this. You two are friends, no?"

"You could say that," grumbled Aiden, "Of course, Cheren has no clue when he should and shouldn't bug me for a battle."

"You make it sound like I'm going to lose," a confident Cheren smiled. "We've both got a Bolt Badge – let's see who's stronger!"

Cheren tossed a Pokéball that engorged into its full size into his right hand and proceed to chuck it in front of him. "Liepard, standby!" A large purple spotted cat appeared from the glow of silver light and purred.

Aiden sighed. "I'll make this quick." He holstered a Pokéball and chambered his throw. "Olivier, execute!" A large yet magnificently furred Stoutland landed and barked out a battle cry. "Quickly, Tackle!"

The large canine bounded forward immediately and barked as it slammed itself into the cat, who was thrown back rather far with a cry. "Torment!" cried Cheren.

Liepard gave an angry meow to Olivier who started to have a dark yet not harmful aura surround her. Aiden sighed. Cheren was really going to drag this out, huh?

"Dig." Olivier burrowed as fast as it could, her massive paws sending clumps of dirt flying as the large hound tunneled through the earth.

"Stay alert, Liepard!" Cheren ordered, but it was too late; Olivier was a fast digger and the distance was bridged quickly enough as Olivier slammed into Liepard with a enough force to slam the cat into unconsciousness.

Cheren cursed lightly as he called back his Pokémon. Was his work really not helping? "Panpour, standby!" A blue monkey emerged with a smile from his Pokéball thrown several meters forward.

Aiden smirked as he called back Olivier. This would be quick. He chucked his ball towards Panpour, "Lightning, Spark!" he said as the ball opened up; from it emerged a beast surrounded by a corona of intense electrical power. A feminine whinny came from it as the powerful Zebstrika immediately and quickly knocked out Panpour with a crackling burst.

Elesa watched, in slight awe, the stronger equine prance back to Aiden only to be returned to the ball. '_That Zebstrika is… amazing. I would daresay it's much more powerful than mine from first glance. Aiden, just how much did you train before battling me?_'

Cheren gritted his teeth as he rushed over to his Panpour and called it back with some soothing words.

The battle was not yet over.

"Servine, standby!" he shouted.

"Neji, Acrobatics!" Aiden countered.

A large green snake with a leafy choker emerged from a halo of silver light when almost immediately he was assaulted by a wave of powerful flying type strike maneuvers from the ferocious Archen that appeared as though it belonged in cave paintings hunting other Pokémon. In a moment, the Servine was knocked out.

Cheren sighed and called back his very first Pokémon. "This is probably futile… but I've got to try! Tranquill, Air Cutter!" A gray feathered avian emerged from the ball and prepared to strike.

"Neji, quick! Rock Tomb!" Aiden shouted. The Archen shrieked. Neji reared his wings and began to glow blue. Boulders controlled by some power began to rise and go flying at the plucky Tranquill. Miraculously, the Tranquill weaved around the airborne rocks by a hair's breadth and rushed its wings forth, unleashing a swathe of air blades at Neji, the first actual hit Cheren had on Aiden's Pokémon. "Quill!" Tranquill cried.

The blades cut off a couple of Neji's feathers and mainly buffeted it around without inflicting too much damage, but the Archen was angry.

"Neji, end this: Rock Tomb!" Aiden shouted. The prehistoric avian screamed as he once more glowed blue too fast for his opponent to react. Rocks behind the Tranquill illuminated and then it was over. The largest one slammed Tranquill from behind, making it let out a wounded cry as it was pelted with one more large rock, knocking it out instantly.

Before Tranquill could fall to the earth in front of the vicious Neji, Cheren recalled him in a gleam of red light. Aiden grinned slightly when his Pokédex gave the confirming beep of funds being transferred from Cheren's Pokés account to his own. Cheren, meanwhile, had his expression creased into a frown.

"How?" he asked coming closer to the duo of Aiden and the Nimbasa Gym Leader. "How do I keep losing to you? I just don't get it…"

At that, Elesa had her head quizzically turned to Aiden. She, too, wondered how he was so strong that he could defeat her while losing only one Pokémon. And that was due his stubbornness of keeping his Gothorita out no less! But here… he just switched out his Pokémon without bothering to even keep one out for an extended period of time. It was almost as if…

She gasped lightly. He was testing his Pokémon's strength against her. That was all? He knew… that he would get the Bolt Badge no matter what but he just wanted to test his one Pokémon's abilities? That was… almost frightening, if she considered it. How much did he train his Pokémon if he thought that only one would be enough to defeat her, the Nimbasa Gym Leader?

But with Cheren… he had switched out his Pokémon. He didn't consider Cheren worthy of testing himself against. He brought out Pokémon that would finish the battle quickly if their type advantages signified anything. Still, if she had to guess… throughout both battles, he hadn't bothered to bring out his _strongest_.

Elesa turned her head and focused on Aiden. He was becoming more interesting, she thought, as he spoke. "Well, Cheren, maybe it's a bit because I'm a 'nerd'," he spoke, slightly bitter in his tone, making Cheren wince slightly. Some bad blood? "But it's also because I work on training my team almost obsessively, I guess."

Aiden awkwardly took the cap off his head and equally nervously scratched the back of his head as he looked at his cap. "I guess I sort of just wanted to prove something. I mean, you're whole family has been with Pokémon, so I just – I mean…"

Cheren's eyes lit up. He gave Aiden a small smile. "You wanted to prove you're good either way? Aiden, I'd say you're better than all the graduates combined. But me…" he clenched his fists.

"I need to get stronger. That's all there is. How else can I follow through with my dream if I don't?" Aiden smiled and bumped his fist.

"You'll still need to beat me, dolt," Aiden chuckled. Cheren gave him a grin in return.

Elesa smiled slightly at the competition and inspiration those two had, that they helped each other by competing. It was nice to have friends, truly.

"Oh! Elesa, it's you! Aren't these festivals something?" a boisterous called out from north of them of them. A festival was being had a few hundred feet behind them as a tanned fiery haired man shouted out to them as he ran towards them.

Elesa could not help but smile slightly at the man. "Ah, Alder. It's good to see you again." She turned to her two companions. "This is – "

Aiden interrupted her, "It's, um, nice to meet you Mr. Champion," he awkwardly said as he once again scratched the back of his head. The champion in question raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" the man in question asked with a light laugh as he lightly bounced in place.

"How undignified…" Cheren muttered.

XxX

Aiden stared at the two preschoolers he and Cheren defeated. They had wielded Herdiers that were almost as strong as Elesa's Pokémon.

"How…" Aiden began unable to even begin his sentence. "How in the world do two four year olds have Pokémon this powerful?"

The two kids in question chirped in unison, "We borrowed them from mommy and daddy!" Aiden put his face in his hands.

Elesa giggled lightly at his expression. He could be quite humorous without meaning to.

"Why," he asked with his voice muffled by his hands, "would your parents lend two powerful Pokémon to you two?"

Alder grinned brighter than a sunbeam, "Oh, I talked to them! They were happy to do so!" he said with a wink.

Cheren smirked at Aiden who shook his head. "I can't believe this…"

"Still, I cannot really understand yet," Cheren muttered as he thought, "power is all that is necessary to become Champion, isn't it?"

Alder softly smiled. "You'll find out in your journey that that isn't really all that it takes, kid. I'll leave you for now and let you go on your way to Driftveil with this little lesson. Take care, you two. You, too, Elesa."

The girl in question merely bowed to him as she walked forward with her two companions. "Come you two. I'll lower the drawbridge to Driftveil." They walked a little bit further as Aiden ruminated.

Power wasn't all that was necessary to becoming Champion or a Master? He thought on that. That was one of the reasons he trained his team so hard. Though, in the midst of this, he supposed he did become greater friends with his Pokémon. But could that be the point of a journey?

No. That couldn't be the only thing he wanted to achieve. He'd become Champion. That's all there was to it.

XxX

The three had reached the drawbridge a moment ago and Elesa was currently speaking to the man in charge of raising and lowering it. Cheren had brought out his bike, "I think we'll have to separate for now, Aiden. There's… just some stuff I think I need to figure out in Driftveil on my own."

Aiden felt a pang through his chest. His friend was going to leave him so soon? Not when he felt this… this gray November weigh upon his soul.

Still, "If you need to, do it, Cheren," Aiden whispered. Cheren gave him a sad smile.

"We'll see each other and Bianca soon, I promise. We'll keep in touch through the Cross-Transceiver."

It wasn't really enough to Aiden, but something was better than nothing.

The bridge lowered fully and Cheren gave him a salute goodbye and biked off to Driftveil as Elesa walked over to Aiden, the two watching the young man leave.

Elesa turned to him, with a smile on her face, "Well, I guess this is it. I have a T.V. gig, so I've got to go. The Gym Leader of the next town may take some getting used to… Do your best, Aiden." She turned around at began to walk off towards the festival.

"Wait!"

Elesa paused in place and turned back to a fidgeting Aiden.

Aiden paused when he realized what he was thinking and had asked. But… was it so wrong to ask for it?

"It's just… I don't want to – I mean," he fumbled, "Will you come with me?" he blurted out.

Elesa looked slightly shocked yet considering. Aiden powered on when she gave the idea some thought, "I mean, you don't really have to worry too much about the Gym. That lady, I think her name was Collette, she said she was personally trained by you! She could take over for you!" Aiden steamrolled on, "And, I mean, you've probably wanted a break from both careers and just wanted to live, I guess. This is a chance! And really," he said, recalling their Gym Battle, "You used the two Electric-types that I've caught; I'm sure there are more than just two Electric Pokémon in Unova. Why not come with me to find them?"

Elesa really gave it some thought. "I-I… I guess…" she whispered. But was there something else to it? He wouldn't just ask her to join him for solely her benefit.

Aiden's shoulders slumped slightly as he recalled a bit of a painful past when he thought she wouldn't come. "I just…" he whispered, "I just don't want to be alone anymore. I'd like to travel Unova with a friend."

The blonde model's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "…You know what? Yes, I shall go with you!"

He grinned ecstatically.

Deep down, she realized: they truly were kindred spirits.

This is where the journey of Aiden, Pokémon Trainer, truly diverged.

This is where it truly began.

XxX End Chapter XxX

**Well, now, I hoped you enjoyed this little blurb of thought of mine. I think I'll continue this as I get time. Don't worry, this'll be much shorter than Fishcake Chronicles, though it shall slightly transcend the game. I hope you enjoyed this preliminary chapter. **

**I picked this area, this character because I thought that, with the transition to B2W2, Elesa was the one who'd changed the most (superficially anyway and that made me curious. Haven't played it though). She also seemed the most like a kindred spirit, as mentioned, to the character I made. And, frankly, also because Nimbasa is the place where one's growth as a trainer can begin to rise exponentially. It's pretty good, especially with all the facilities. **

**Aiden's Team (those mentioned): **

**-Jodie (Fem. Gothorita: Named after hero from ****Beyond Two Souls****)**

**-Neji (Male Archen: reminded me of Naruto character)**

**-Olivier (Fem. Stoutland: FULLMETAL FOR THE WIN!)**

**-Lightning (Fem. Zebstrika: Final Fantasy, duh.)**

**NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT TITAN YET.**

**Pokémon is new to me and frankly writing battles will be tough. But truck it out even through the time skips and everything. **

**Please, review and tell me what you think. Offer constructive criticism, hate, or love; I do not give two Deerling's craps. This may continue if you tell me. So happy Halloween, I guess (belated but who cares).**

**King, signing out.**


End file.
